The aim of the proposed work is to investigate the feasibility of developing a low-cost computer-based system for speech synthesis in research and education. The system incorporates new principles that are intended to make it easier to use. The plan is to further enhance the usefulness and availability of the system to researchers, teachers and students by including training, documentation and support services. The specific objectives of Phase I of the proposed project are (1) modifications of a laboratory speech synthesizer (KLSYN) in accordance with recent advances in the understanding of speech production and speech acoustics; (2) addition to the synthesizer of a method of linking speech parameters to make control of synthesis simpler and more intuitive; (3) initial development of a series of analysis and display functions to facilitate synthesis; and, (4) a detailed plan for implementation of the synthesizer with new, high speed signal processing devices. This work is to initiate development of a speech synthesis system, including training, documentation and support services, for researchers, teachers and students.